Untitled
by Midnight Dreameress
Summary: ch1 re-edited AU,eventual DxH Hilde has a new job as a secretary at a modelling agency. what'll happen when she is surrounded by models all day?will she find love?or lust?sorry, bad at summaries
1. Hilde's Birthday!

A.N- Hilde is a recently graduated university student who lives in an apartment shared by 2 other people, both females, and are her best friends. And this is an Alternate Universe fic; characters might be a little OOC just to let you know. 

I edited this chapter again when I realized what a horrible job I did the first time around; I couldn't believe it. This version is re-edited with, hopefully, fewer mistakes; I also added and deleted a few things here and there.

I apologize for my sloppy editing before; I will try and prevent it from happening again.

Hilde's day started out like it did everyday, she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. 'Ugh, another long day ahead of me' she thought groggily, getting up out of bed yawning and stretching her 5'4" frame (AN: sorry, don't know how tall she really is, so I'm just guessing). 'Today's my 27th birthday!'. She realized 'hmmm... I wonder what this years birthday will be like…' She thought back to last years birthday party that her friends had 'surprised' her with, she had told her friends before-hand that she didn't want a party, but she hadn't expected them to listen.  They had thrown her a party and had hired _two_ male strippers, one for the all the female friends that was there and the other for her own personal enjoyment. Not that she didn't enjoy the show, but hopefully this year's celebration wouldn't be so… _excessive_

Walking down the hall in her robe for her morning shower, she turned the corner and walked up to the only bathroom in the 3-bedroom apartment. The first thing she noticed was that it was eerily quiet, normally at least one of her roommates would be out and about by now making some sort of noise by either cooking or getting ready for the upcoming day. Shrugging off the quiet as one of the unexplainable things in the world, she continued on to the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom door, she noticed that a note was taped onto the door

It read:

_We're going to let you use the bathroom today, without having to fight over it because it's your birthday today and we want it to start off on the right foot and also because we are **such** good friends, hehe. Wear something nice; we're going out for a night out in the town to celebrate!_

_ P.S. Maybe we'll meet some hot guys!_

_P.P.S. We would've left an outfit for you to wear in your room by now, so you better wear it! (don't worry you'll approve)_

_Now open the door and go in already! _

Hilde was touched that her friends would go through the trouble for her, they were letting her use the bathroom without the usual yelling and banging and yells of 'hurry up!' and 'What the HELL are you doing in there!' 

'I wonder what sort of outfit they have in my room?' she wondered. Hilde's style was more of a comfort and convenience sort of thing, which was in contrast to her roommates styles, don't get me wrong they are best friends but that was one thing where they differed. Hilde wasn't necessarily a tomboy, but she had her days, where she just wasn't in the mood to wear everyday clothes, so she'd just wear, say a pair of track pants or something. But her normal dress wear was a comfortable pair of jeans and a top.

Opening the bathroom door, she made a mental note to thank them later. There in the bathroom was a bubble bath all ready. And on the fogged up mirror there was a note written on it: 

'Want you to be as relaxed and pampered as possible for what we have planned for you, made the bath just the way you like  ^_^'

 Hilde was a little worried about what the note implied, but at the moment she didn't really care since the bubble bath just looked so inviting. Giving in to temptation and deciding she'd let fate take its course, she took off her robe, than her pyjamas underneath and after tying up her shoulder length midnight-blue hair she stepped into the bath. 'Ahhh' she sighed as she got into the water. It's warmth soothing her.

After 30 minutes of soaking and relaxing in the tub she thought that it was about time to get out. Stepping out of the tub she put on her bathrobe, grabbed her pyjamas and went back to her bedroom to change into whatever clothes her roommates had set out for her. The clothes didn't turn out to be _too_ bad, a little dressier than she would have usually worn, but not entirely out of the question. She didn't want to refuse because she knew they had probably put some effort into it. The clothes are as follows: a long sleeved V-neck red shirt with a slightly tight fitting, ending slightly below the knee, black skirt, and black calf-length heeled boots to complete the outfit that her friends had picked out for her, the worse thing about the outfit were the boots, she didn't often wear heels and knew that by the end of the day her feet would be blistered and sore, but she had to admit, the boots _did_ look good, it'd be a waste to not wear them. As she was just about finished putting on the outfit, there was a knock on her bedroom door. 'Come in' she said while pulling the shirt over her head. She already knew who was behind the door. Bursting in, Katie and Christine (her roommates and best friends) already dressed shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" simultaneously. Then both noticing that Hilde had the outfit they had picked out on, Christine said first, 

"You look great in it!" Katie, seeing the doubtful look on Hilde's face said impishly "But it's not complete without the hair, make-up, and accessories!" "And that's what we're here for" She said grinning, holding up her make-up bag. 

"Why are you guys dressing me up so much?" Hilde inquired

"We just want you to look nice today," Katie answered, "Now sit," she commanded pointing to the chair in front of her vanity table.

"Let's start on you hair first…"

By the end of their 'make-over' or what they were allowed to make-over anyway, because Hilde just wouldn't allow certain things be done. For example she only allowed the light shades of make-up, so it wouldn't be overly noticeable and she would only allow clear nail polish to be put on her. Despite the restrictions that Hilde put on her friends she looked beautiful, contrary to what Hilde thought. Hilde personally thought that she looked slightly over-done, pretending to be something she wasn't, but her friends thought she looked lovely, her hair was curled slightly in waves and the make-up they had put on brought out her natural beauty. 

"I look too over-done" Hilde complained

"What do you mean? You look great!" Christine exclaimed

"I can't believe you think you look bad, you look gorgeous!" Katie concurred

"I guess I look okay…" Hilde acquiescenced reluctantly

"Trust us, you look great!" Katie said

"Are we all ready to go then?" Christine asked

Looking at Hilde then Katie, who both nodded. 

"Then, let's go!"

A.N- That's the end of the first chapter, please let me know what you think of the story so far. This will develop to be a DxH fic. Please review; it encourages me to write more. Thanks a lot


	2. Meeting with the boss

AN- I forgot to write a disclaimer in my first chapter so I'll put it in this one

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I'm just borrowing them for my own devices for this fic

Chapter 2

To start off this chapter I will give you a little background information on what Hilde does to support herself. Hilde is a secretary, she previously worked as a secretary for a small computer appliances business, but the business went bankrupt a few years after she started working for them. Hilde is currently out of a job but is avidly looking for one. It didn't seem that there were any jobs out there that were suitable for her. This is where her friends and roommates come in. They had found a job for Hilde as an assistant/secretary to a modeling agent. They are planning to tell Hilde today, her birthday, as an added birthday gift, because lately she had been a little depressed due to the fact that she hadn't yet been able to find a job. The meeting with her new employer was scheduled for that day as well, as it was the only time available.

Now back to the story…

"People are staring at us" Hilde hissed at her friends, slightly self-conscious of herself. She felt exposed in the outfit she was wearing (AN: remember the one her friends picked for her) they were currently walking down the street toward a destination yet to be known to Hilde.. "They're staring cuz they see 3 hot girls!" Katie said, giving the guys that were staring a wink and a flip of her hair.

"Yea right, they're probably staring at me because I--"

"Cuz you look damn hot!" Christine cut in "Don't you dare say 'cuz your ugly' it's not true" Christine said

Wanting to just drop the subject, Hilde brought up another one. "Where are we going anyway? You guys didn't tell me"

"Well, first things first, we gotta eat so we're going to that café you like so much, then…then after that will be a surprise" Christine said winking.

By now they had reached the block where the café was, and in front of the café was the rest of her friends, all waiting for the trio. The group, seeing Hilde approaching started waving. When the trio reached the group in front of the café they started hugging her, patting her on the back and saying things like 'Happy Birthday" and 'Hilde you look great!' After the initial greeting they all went into the café and were seated, there were 8 of her friends in the café in total, including Hilde and her roommates. There were only two guys present in the group of 8 because Hilde had trouble making friends with guys; partly to blame was her past experience with guys and part because she just wasn't comfortable around them. But these two guys, Jason and Thomas had managed to befriend her and they had both grown to be very important to her. 

After ordering, her friends started giving her, her birthday presents. She loved them all, and told them so. Katie and Christine said they'd give her their presents later and that it was a joint present between the both of them. Near the end of their breakfast, Katie and Christine said that they were now going to tell her what her presents were.

"Our present is…" Katie began

"We got you a job!" Christine finished

"You…you guys got me a job?" Hilde repeated. Not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yep, we know that you've been getting a little down because you were having trouble finding a job, so we looked around for you and we found this one!" Katie exclaimed.

"That's so great of you guys!" Hilde said, "…but am I going to like it?" she asked dubiously

"But the problem is, they wanted to see you today. We told them that it was your birthday that day, but they said that that was the only day they could squeeze you in."

"That's all right, but why didn't I need an interview for the job? Where will I be working? And what sort of job is it?"

"You'll be working at the modeling agency downtown as a secretary" Christine replied.

"The modeling agency?!?!" Hilde exclaimed thoughts of working with beautiful models all day making her feel apprehensive of the whole idea. After a moment of thought, she said "I guess it isn't that bad. I really need the job, I don't want to have to keep on relying on you guys." "Wait, you still didn't answer why I didn't need an interview for the job"

"You didn't need an interview for the job because they're secretary quit suddenly and they needed a replacement quickly, and when we sent them a copy of your resume they called your old employer. After reviewing everything they said that you were more than qualified for the job" Katie explained to her

"Alright, I'll go the meeting then, but for the record I don't like the idea of working with models" " They're probably all stuck-up and full of themselves." Hilde said giving a mild look of distaste.

"Don't go judging people like that, you're usually not like that, who knows they could be the complete opposite of that" one of her friends piped up.

"Yea, your right, sorry, I guess I'm just a little uneasy about working with beautiful people all day" giving a sardonic snort. Then something dawned on her, turning to face Christine and Katie she accused, "That's why you guys dressed me up so much!"

"That's not the whole reason but it was part of it. The other part of the reason was that we just wanted to paper you because it's your birthday"

"Well thanks a bunch you guys" Smiling gratefully at all the friends around her.

"What time do I need to be there by?" Hilde asked

"They said you should be there by 2:20 this afternoon, so we got plenty of time before that to shop till we drop!"

Forwarded to 2:15 pm…

"I'm so nervous" Hilde said, standing outside of the modeling agency's building. It was a huge skyscraper made of glass. It towered over most of the other buildings surrounding it. It intimidated her slightly because she wasn't used to actually walking into buildings so huge.

"Don't be they'll love you!"

Smiling thinly and waving farewell to her friends, she walked up to the building, and taking a deep breath she walked into the building through the double doors.

Walking up to the receptionists' desk she explained to the receptionist that she was here for the appointment with a Mr. Milliardo Peacecraft (her friends had told her the employers name during their shopping excursion). The receptionist took a look at her computer screen and smiling her greeting she said "Yes, your right on time Ms Schiebecker" "Mr. PeaceCraft will be in his office waiting for you" When the receptionist noticed the questioning look in Hilde's eyes, she said "His office is on the 11th floor, 4th office to your right." 

Smiling her thanks, Hilde turned in the direction of the elevators, committing to the mind the instructions lest she forget them in her nervous state.

When the elevator reached the 11th floor it gave a little 'ding' and with a whoosh the elevator doors opened. Stepping out of the elevator, she immediately turned to her right and stated walking, counting the doors to herself on the way '1, 2, 3…4 here it is' sucking in a deep breath, she held it for a second, then exhaling loudly. After doing this she firmly knocked twice on the door *knock knock*

"Come in", was the muffled reply heard through the door. Taking the doorknob into her hand she turned it and walked into the office.

Now inside, she took a quick survey of the office, noticed the bookshelves, pictures of women (models she assumed) stands littered around the floor, finally she took a good long assessive look at her new employer. He had long platinum blonde hair that seemed to go to his waist and beyond, nicely chiseled features, all in all, not a bad looking guy. All of this taking less than a second to process. He looked up when he heard her step into his office. Standing up and walking around to the front of his desk, he offered his hand to her. "You must be Hilde Schiebecker, it's a pleasure to meet you" Mr. PeaceCraft said with a warm smile. Taking the proffered hand Hilde shook it firmly replying "It is also a pleasure to meet you Mr. PeaceCraft" smiling in return.

"Let's get down to business then shall we?" Getting right down to the reason why she was here. Waving behind him to indicate his desk and chairs. "I'm sure you wondering about what exactly you would be doing at this job, it's benefits, and so on" "Your friends mentioned that this job was suppose to be a surprise to you so I'm assuming that you don't know much about the details?" he inquired.

"Yes, that would be correct" she said. Sitting in the seat. They started going over the details of her job. (AN: I'm not going to go into much detail on this, so I'm gonna skip to the end of the meeting)

"…goodbye Mr. PeaceCraft, err Milliardo (remembering that that's what he wanted to be called, he said that that he preferred the employees to call him by his first name, said it didn't make him feel as old he'd said smiling wryly) I'll see you next week!" She said before closing the door shut behind her. Walking back to the elevator, she thought about all the information she had found out about her new job. She was in general, a secretary, filing and filling out paper, answering phone calls, the usual, but Milliardo had said that since they were a little lacking in the number of employees to do all the necessary jobs she might be asked to do the odd job here and there. "No problem" she had answered, she thought that the job was pretty good, and Milliardo seemed like a genuinely nice guy. The meeting ended with Milliardo telling here that she would be starting Monday of next week, and that her hours would be a normal 40 hour week and she will be paid for overtime. 

Leaving the meeting she felt confident that she wouldn't be entirely miserable at her new job and would be able to do the job to the best of her ability

AN- that's it for this chapter. Hope you didn't think it was too boring; I just need to get the appointment over and done with so that I can get on with the real part of the story. And in case anybody thought about it, this will not be a Milliardo and Hilde fic; this will be a Duo and Hilde fic. I'd appreciate reviews on what you think of the story so far. *looks at readers with puppy dog eyes* please? It will help me to write faster. Thanks a lot to all those that have read and hope you enjoy the fic so far. And if anyone would have any suggestions as to what to call this fic, I'm open to them. 


End file.
